


Liar liar

by IerDePier



Series: Torture Shorts [3]
Category: Septic egos, jacksepticeye, jse egos - Fandom
Genre: Burn Wounds, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IerDePier/pseuds/IerDePier
Summary: Some gore tw's for this one! One paragraph is a colourful description of a burn wound, it has bold warnings before and after it, skip over it if you can't handle that stuff! Stay safe~





	Liar liar

**Author's Note:**

> Some gore tw's for this one! One paragraph is a colourful description of a burn wound, it has bold warnings before and after it, skip over it if you can't handle that stuff! Stay safe~

“So tell me, what were you pla͜n͜n̛in̨g to do with t̸h̡e̢s͢e͘?” 

The glitch perches in front of me and holds my sloppily crafted lockpicks in his hands. My most treasured possession, my biggest secret, my last hope. I purse my lips together and look at the wall, in a poor endeavour to hide my guilt.

“A̢͟N̸S̢W̕͠E͢R͟͠͞ ͜M̡͠E!̶̷” He snatches my cheeks and forces me to look him in the eye. I can see his rage fire up behind them, and I instinctively cringe under his intrusive gaze.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Those aren’t mine.” I say as calmly as possible, trying keeping my face expressionless. I don’t know what they’d do if they found out the truth.

The glitch glances back towards the witch that’s leaned against the wall. He eyeballs me and shakes his head.

“L͚̟̹͝i̡̹̰̝̠̝a̢̬͙r̢̞̜ ͉̗̭̥̯͍l̶̟͇̜̮̦ͅia͙̮r̵̝͔͚̩̥̗̗.͔͈̥̝.̭͉̫.̶”

The witch hands him a bottle, and Anti twists off the cap, pouring its contents out over my legs. The stench of gasoline penetrates my nose.

 

“L̨i̶ąr̡ l͢ia̸r...”

“No… no!”

I struggle to get away from him, but my wrists are chained to the wall. He’s now holding a match-box

“I’m gonna giv͠e̵ you on͝e.̛ ͡la̧st.̸ c͜han̴ce̕.҉ to be ho̕nest ͏with me͞. What was your plan?” He slowly takes a match from the box, lighting it with a flick of his thumb, while he waits for my answer.

I weigh my options. Lie, and be burned, or admit the truth, and face their passionate ire. I make my choice and spit in the glitches face. 

Unsatisfied with that reply, he drops the lit match on my fuel-soaked pants.

“P̷a̴̛͝n͏̵t͡s҉ ̸͝o͠n ̴̡fi͏̨͡r̢͝ȩ̵.҉͟” he cackles as he backs away

The heat is unbearable, the flames bright, blazing, I squeeze my eyelids shut and I _scream_. I thrash my legs, try to roll around to extinguish the flames, but the shackles around my wrists limit my movement.

“I can end it, you know,” the witch’s soft voice roams to my ears. “Tell the truth.”

I puff, the smoke painful in my lungs and eyes, and I try to find the source of the voice, but the flames are so bright, so high.

He dims them, soothes them, but doesn’t extinguish them. “Tell me the truth.”

I can see his eyes through my tears, two blue pinpricks shining through the smoke. 

“Escape,” I stammer. “I was going to flee.”

His eyes dim, and he extinguishes the last flames. Then I hear my cell door lock shut, and I’m left alone. It takes a while before the smoke clears, allowing me to see what’s left of my legs. It takes even longer for the delicious smell of roasted meat to stop activating the salivary glands in my mouth. _Disgusting_. 

****TW: GORE****

The painless patches are the worst, where scorched meat exposes the bone beneath. The rest is bright red and covered in blisters, some remnants of fabric molten into them. The muscle and nerves are so damaged I can’t move. Before night falls, the first blisters have started to infest, a disgusting yellow ooze forming in them. 

****End of gore****

I pass in and out of consciousness and wonder if I’m going into shock, or if it already happened. I hope they’ll let me die, but when I come to, the witch is back. Lush green light flows from his hands, streaming over and into my ravaged legs. It's soothing. Before I pass out, I catch a glimpse of my leg and witness how my meat and skin grows back, covering up my exposed tibia. _Why do I still hope?_


End file.
